Requiem for a Prince
by anySuzuki
Summary: ¿Cómo le preguntó Lelouch a Suzaku si estaba dispuesto a seguir con el Requiem? No lo hizo. Lo que Lelouch quiere, Lelouch lo obtiene. Oneshot/ No yaoi


**Code Geass**

**Requiem for a Prince**

**Oneshot**

Todos creerían que era fácil. Aceptar morir con la frente en alto, frente a un público que lo esperaba de manera ferviente como una cacería de brujas. Responder ante personas que no tenían un verdadero derecho a demandar justicia cuando jamás habían movido un dedo por deshacerse de las cadenas por su cuenta.

El problema fue el creer que el mundo entendería, que para deshacerse de un mal había que convertirse en un mal mayor. Pero los pocos que lograban comprender entonces tenían que ser alejados para no ser embarcados en una travesía que no los llevaría a nada bueno.

Porque al final los ejecutores debían morir.

_El primero de ellos ya lo había hecho._

-Honorable mi muerte ¿No?- comentó Suzaku mientras hojeaba el periódico donde anunciaban la trágica noticia. Milly Ashford se había encargado de redactar el artículo y al parecer se las había visto duras para separar aquella amistad que habían tenido y su actual ser. _Uno que no le agradaba a nadie._

Lelouch asintió de manera distraída empujando las uvas de su plato de un lado a otro, sin comer ninguna en realidad.

-Aunque preferiría haber muerto sin tener que haber caído a manos del Guren- al finalizar la oración su voz se había opacado por la oscuridad del propósito de todo esto y cómo realmente no había sido tan malo el perder con Kallen. De hecho hasta había resultado perfecto el darle superioridad y poder a la orden de los caballeros negros por un momento, al menos hasta que el plan de Lelouch había acabado y él era el vencedor absoluto, a pesar de las bajas.

-No podemos tener todo lo que deseamos en la vida ¿Cierto?- comentó Lelouch dándose por vencido con su plato y levantándose de la mesa.

Suzaku fingió no haberlo escuchado mientras seguía leyendo de manera atenta hasta que Lelouch había desaparecido del comedor. Pero una vez que la puerta se había cerrado, bajó el periódico con un suspiro mientras observaba el otro lado de la mesa.

Ese era el tercer plato que Lelouch dejaba intacto en 24 horas.

* * *

><p>Lelouch paseaba de un lado a otro en el trono de manera nerviosa. De todas las cosas malas que quizás había hecho hasta ahora, <em>y vaya que eran muchas, <em>esta podía abrir una nueva categoría entre la sección de bajezas y traiciones, titulado: _¿Realmente deseas morir? _Pero eso no ayudaba a que su humor se tranquilizara al asegurarse de que todo saldría a la perfección.

_Todo lo contrario._

Estaba seguro de que sufriría de una manera diferente el destino que él mismo había creado.

-Lelouch-sama ¿Está seguro de esto?- tampoco necesitaba a Gottwald cuestionando sus ya tambaleantes deseos. Nadie planeaba su muerte de una manera tan escalofriantemente exacta y luego podía comer tranquilo aguardando el día como si fuera un cumpleaños.

-¿Quieres la verdad, Gottwald?- se abrazó a sí mismo deteniendo su paso, pero pensaba seriamente en atender con toda sinceridad la pregunta del hombre. Se lo merecía después del empeño que había puesto en protegerlo desde el momento en que supo quién era y que ahora lo apoyaba en su muerte, _no muy contento_, pero lo apoyaba.

El hombre se vio incomodado por lo que podría decir su príncipe al respecto, pero él había planteado la pregunta así que aceptaría las consecuencias.

Asintió de manera leve, entonces Lelouch dejó sus brazos caer a sus costados.

-Incluso si yo fui quien planeó todo esto y después de todo lo que he hecho no existe otro tipo de solución, creo que he pasado tanto tiempo evadiendo la muerte para completar mis planes que ahora me es difícil considerar que la necesito para terminar toda esta cadena-

Jeremiah Gottwald sintió un nudo plantarse en su garganta cuando Lelouch desvió la mirada contemplando la lejanía con melancolía en su rostro.

-Hubo un punto donde ya no sabía por lo que peleaba y si valía la pena seguir sacrificando vidas a diestra y siniestra sin un fin. Entonces Suzaku me dijo algo que considero la única cosa inteligente que he escuchado de su boca desde que lo conozco-

Gottwald se movió de manera incómoda mientras comenzaba a maldecir al japonés de manera mental.

-Dijo que convirtiera todas mis mentiras en realidad. Eso de liberar Japón, hacer un mundo mejor para Nunnally y Euphemia, que las personas pudieran tomar las decisiones necesarias respecto a sus vidas y que fueran libres de un Imperio como Britannia y entonces él me apoyaría para lograrlo. Sin embargo no creí que cumplir con la primer promesa que hice cuando niño se aunara a eso y al final implicara planear mi muerte como ahora lo hago-

El hombre mayor se vio confundido por esta último y su expresión hizo que Lelouch continuara.

-Cuando se desató la invasión de Japón y que Suzaku, Nunnally y yo tuvimos que desaparecer juntos, le prometí a Suzaku que destruiría a Britannia-

Lelouch sonrió de manera irónica al recordar la cara de Suzaku cuando se lo había dicho y su mismo odio hacia el Imperio.

-Supongo que realmente está en mis venas, eso de causar destrucción en el mundo y conquistar a los demás. Tener la sangre fría para asesinar personas y pasar sobre los demás para cumplir mis ideales aun_que-_

-Lelouch-sama…- Gottwald interrumpió al joven emperador verdaderamente molesto por sus palabras y la manera en que se describía, logrando tomarlo por sorpresa y haciendo que brincara levemente. Sabía que lo siguiente que diría podía considerarse fuera de lugar, pero tampoco tendría tiempo después de hablar con el muchacho y decirle lo que en realidad pensaba de su persona.

Con todos los riesgos que implicaba.

-Usted es la persona más valiente que he conocido desde que renunció su derecho al trono cuando su madre fue asesinada. Luego admiro la fortaleza que demostró al lograr proteger a su hermana en un país desconocido, aún con el apoyo de los Ashford. Su temple de justicia es envidiable porque jamás se desvió de lo que prometió por primera vez, y está dispuesto a cargar con los crímenes de un Imperio que le dio la espalda, muriendo para saldar las aberraciones de Britannia, no las suyas-

Para entonces ya había dejado al joven emperador con una expresión confusa y un cálido sentimiento de paz.

-No conozco persona más valiente y justa que usted, así que agradezco esta vida en este tiempo, donde tuve la dicha de conocerlo y estar a su servicio, _your highness-_ Jeremiah Gottwald se acuclilló con una mano en su pecho y bajó la mirada.

Lelouch suspiró de manera profunda quitándose un peso de encima, al mismo tiempo reunía de nuevo la fuerza para endurecer su corazón y continuar con el fin de la travesía.

* * *

><p>Cuando Suzaku entró a la habitación, Lelouch endureció su rostro juntando todo el valor que podía poseer dadas las circunstancias.<p>

_Estaba nervioso. __Tenía todo el derecho de estarlo__. No muchas personas sabían con fría exactitud el día y la hora de su muerte, y en su caso, ya lo había hecho con el antes y el después, era una lástima que no podía planear también el funeral. Pero con solo saber que se entregaba voluntariamente, debía mantener firme su palabra y acciones._

Para que al final todo valiera la pena.

_Solo necesitaba asegurarse de que la otra mitad del plan saliera a la perfección y eso significaba arreglar varios detalles con Suzaku. Porque no moriría sin su ayuda. Tampoco sería fácil para él tener lo que quería desde hace tiempo, __cobrar la muerte de Euphemia__, tan fácil. Pero si había aceptado en el Mundo de C las condiciones del plan, no tenía por qué retractarse ahora, tenía que dejarlo en claro._

_Por eso lo había llamado ahí._

_Cuando apareció usando con tranquilidad su atuendo ligero de __Knight of Zero__ no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en las ironías del destino y lo que los había traído hasta aquí. _

_Él estaba muerto para el mundo. Hacía unos días, y no le había afectado mucho. Incluso si en las noticias podían regocijarse de aquello._

_La parte en que el shinigami blanco debía desaparecer para pagar sus crímenes, la había cumplido sin excusas y con gran credibilidad. Era fácil, fingir una muerte. Pero la segunda fase del plan era un tanto más complicada. La habían hablado a grandes rasgos poco antes de decidir tomar el mundo._

_Pero a medida que el momento de demostrar que estaba bien con seguir el plan, Suzaku evitaba encontrarse con Lelouch para planear los detalles._

Estaba dudando. Lelouch lo sabía.

_No podía permitir que él dudara ahora. Solo a él podía confiarle esto._

_Para su desgracia, solo había una forma de asegurarse de que cumpliera a pie de la letra lo acordado. _

_Cuando se detuvo frente al joven emperador y amigo de la infancia, solo saludó levemente._

_-Hola, Lelouch-_

_No __your Highness,__ como siempre lo haría. Cuando evitaba ese título es que estaba hablando en serio, al contrario de cuando diría __Your Highness__ y por ende seguiría cualquier orden que el emperador diera._

_Sabía por qué lo había citado ahí._

_Lelouch devolvió su gesto con un asentimiento._

_-Suzaku- _

_El de ojos violetas movió levemente su cabeza y de reojo pudo ver la sombra detrás del trono y si no se daba prisa, Suzaku también lo notaría. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era algo nuevo, pero siempre era difícil. _

_Movió levemente la mano, esa era la señal._

_Como usuario del Geass, podía ver ese espectro expandirse. El campo de fuerza rojo que envolvió la habitación del trono, llamado__Geass Canceller, que Gottwald tenía la desdicha de portar._

Cualquier geass era una desdicha.

_Tan rápido como llegó, desapareció.__Entonces era el momento de actuar._

_-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Lelouch?- y Suzaku no debía darse cuenta._

_El emperador sonrió levemente ante sus palabras y levantó su mano derecha hacia su rostro. No le daría tiempo de reaccionar, aspiró tanto aire como podía._

_-Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordena…- quitó ambos lentes de contacto ante la confusión de Suzaku, pero después de eso, ya no era él con quien estaba hablando. No cuando sus ojos se suavizaron al punto de la completa obediencia._

Esto era lo mejor.

_-Cuando empiece a planear contigo los detalles de mi muerte, tendrás todo el derecho a oponerte si así lo quieres y a negarte por un tiempo. Eres libre de sentir lo que te plazca respecto al plan, pero…- _necesitaba asegurarse de tener éxito_ –Al final aceptarás. Porque algo en el fondo te dirá que es lo correcto y que no importa qué, será lo mejor para todos-_

Quizás estaba manipulando de manera vil su mente o quizás lo estaba ayudando.

_-Completado el réquiem eres libre de pensar y sentir lo que sea, pero deberás superarlo. Con el tiempo, algunos meses. Comprenderás al ver el nuevo mundo, que todo ha valido la pena y que era lo que yo quería-_

_-Pase lo que pase, recuerda que tienes que aceptar el plan. Pero no como una orden, sino como una parte de ti que cree que es lo mejor. Al final de todo podrás ser feliz tu también en el mundo que nos tomó tanto tiempo construir, es lo que yo te diría. Pero más importante…-_

_-…Vive. Es una orden-_

_Parpadeó rompiendo el contacto directo y aprovechando los valiosos segundos de confusión del ojiverde para ponerse de nuevo los lentes de contacto. Sus ojos ardían, y se lo debía al tener que mantenerlos abiertos todo el tiempo para que la larga orden quedara perfectamente escrita en el subconsciente de Suzaku, con suerte ya lo había logrado._

_-¿Lelouch?-_

_Levantó la vista en dirección de quien lo llamaba, el japonés se acercó de manera preocupada._

_-Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza- comentó desviando su preocupación en el acto, Suzaku estaba de regreso a su estado normal y era tiempo de ver si había hecho las cosas correctamente. Directo al punto –Suzaku, me matarás tal y como lo acordamos…-_

_No importa qué, Lelouch había sellado su muerte._

* * *

><p>Cuando el ojiverde salió del trono con el casco de Zero entre sus manos, se despidió de la manera más leve argumentando entonces que buscaría el traje para asegurarse de que la imagen no se viera diferente al usual zero. Lelouch sabía que aunque lo usara C.C. nadie notaría las pequeñas diferencias que podría haber.<p>

_Ese había sido el por qué de una máscara en un inicio._

Zero era un símbolo, no una persona a la cual idolatrar. Zero podía ser cualquiera digno del nombre.

Entonces Lelouch había perdido el derecho de seguir usando la máscara que él mismo había creado. _Irónico hasta cierto punto, _pero eso no importaba mucho, ya que no le guardaba melancolía a sus días de terrorista. _Lo único que realmente podía extrañar era Ashford._

Cuando las puertas del trono se volvieron a cerrar con Suzaku fuera en el pasillo, la realidad pesaba en los hombros de Lelouch de una manera muy distinta y aplastante. Era tan vivo y real el sentimiento que no pudo mantenerse de pié y sus rodillas conectaron con el suelo de manera dolorosa mientras su vista seguía clavada donde su ejecutor había desaparecido.

Gottwald reaccionó de inmediato olvidando su punto escondido detrás del trono corriendo en ayuda de su príncipe, temiendo que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Pero en opinión del mismo joven, no había nada peor que la muerte.

-Lelouch-sama…- susurró el hombre hincándose frente a él y sosteniéndolo por los hombros de manera firme. Logró plantarse entre la visión del Britannian con la puerta, así que interrumpió sus pensamientos con eficacia. Aunque eso no evitaba que el resto de su mente se deshiciera de sus conflictos.

-No pasa nada, Gottwald- susurró el joven Emperador apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, aún así el otro hombre no lo soltaba.

-Con todo respeto, _your highness_, no se ve así-

Sus palabras eran muy ciertas. El joven Britannian había palidecido en tonos que el hombre no consideraba saludables y al tenerlo sujeto por los hombros podía sentirlo temblar de la manera más leve pero constante posible. Gottwald no se encontraba contento consigo mismo de haberlo ayudado a asegurar su muerte, de hecho sentía una repugnancia por su psicótico y leal servicio, cuando debería proteger a su amo de toda manera posible.

Así que no necesitaba ser un genio para notar que al muchacho también le habían afectado sus propias decisiones. Donde el geass que había implantado en su _mejor amigo _lograría asesinarlo sin pero alguno.

El geass nunca fallaba.

-Voy a morir en dos semanas- musitó Lelouch inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que su frente tocaba el hombro derecho de Gottwald. El hombre no supo cómo reaccionar, pero el muchacho continuó hablando –Es un hecho y nadie puede cambiarlo ¿Qué voy a hacer con ese tiempo que queda? ¿Qué vale la pena para invertir mi tiempo en eso?-

A medida que hablaba su garganta se cerraba más y más hasta que era imposible continuar. El hombre mayor esperó todo el tiempo necesario para que su príncipe continuara o diera indicios de lo siguiente que haría. De hecho fueron largos minutos en los que aguardó en su tensa posición sosteniéndolo de manera firme sin lastimarlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de sugerir que al menos tomara asiento ya que el piso estaba frío, sintió que la posición de su príncipe perdía fuerza y de pronto estaba completamente recargado en él.

-¿Lelouch?- preguntó de inmediato perdiendo títulos y demás. Incluso soltó uno de sus antebrazos para poder girarlo ya que no le había respondido pero ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado. Suspiró sosteniéndolo contra su pecho todavía en el suelo, el muchacho se había desvanecido y su rostro se encontraba rojo en el área de las mejillas. –Ya empezaste a morir, valiente muchacho- musitó.

Tomó al joven de manera firme entre sus brazos y se levantó con paso firme rumbo a su habitación. _Haría todo lo necesario para tenerlo bien mientras el tiempo lo dictara._

* * *

><p>Así que cuando el doctor arribó, Gottwald había deshecho al joven emperador de las capas más pesadas de su atuendo como las cintas, túnica y botas. De hecho solo había dejado a Lelouch en la camisa interior blanca que tenía una especie de gema en el centro y el pantalón, pero de igual forma se encargó de mover las sábanas de su cama para que lo cubrieran y guardara algo de calor.<p>

En opinión del hombre, el blanco de las sábanas solo contrastaba más con el tono pálido de su piel y ambos parecían debatirse entre quién era más claro. Eso no le gustaba para nada así que paseaba como león enjaulado en los perímetros de la habitación mientras dejaba al otro hombre hacer su trabajo.

Fueron largos y extenuantes minutos hasta que el doctor emitió un suspiro y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Gottwald se acercó de inmediato con preocupación escrita por todo su rostro, así que el viejo hombre no tardó en informarlo.

-El emperador está presentando un cuadro severo de fatiga y desnutrición- comentó de manera seria cerrando el portafolio que había utilizado –Que podría ser normal debido al cargo que ostenta y los movimientos que lleva a cabo, pero apenas tiene meses en el trono, no décadas de servicio-

Gottwald torció la boca en disgusto mirando al joven a su cargo de manera severa. No quería culparlo pero Lelouch había elegido llevar a cabo todo eso así que era su responsabilidad el mantenerse bien, no estarse maltratando de esa manera haciendo del camino una agonía.

El médico volvía a acomodar las manos de Lelouch sobre las sábanas cuando Gottwald despertó de su primer rabieta y pasándose una mano por el rostro solo se resignó a una cosa.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?- preguntó. El médico se levantó de la silla junto a la cama y le señaló al otro hombre algo que había estado escondido de su vista.

En la mesita de noche de Lelouch yacían dos cajas cuyo nombre no alcanzaba a distinguir y un paquete de jeringas. A Gottwald lo recorrió un gran escalofrío.

-Eso solo es para empezar y aumentar sus defensas de inmediato- extendió una hoja doblada a la mitad que el Britannian tomó con rapidez –Ahí está mi receta en cuanto a otros suplementos, horarios, fechas y demás. Pero lo más importante que hay que hacer para que esto mejore es que el emperador coma y deje de volcarse por completo en su trabajo. Es muy joven y tiene una muy larga vida por delante para tener este tipo de preocupaciones-

Jeremiah Gottwald sintió una punzada en el pecho con las palabras del hombre.

_No, _Lelouch no gozaba de tanto tiempo como todos creerían. Pero era un maldito hecho que Gottwald no dejaría que se hundiera de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Lelouch despertó de manera intranquila al no recordar con precisión cuándo se había ido a dormir. Mucho menos el por qué estaba en su habitación con las luces apagadas, la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana y sintiéndose un poco mejor físicamente cuando su estado de ánimo era un fiasco.<p>

Pero entonces no necesitó seguir exprimiendo su cerebro cuando una silueta se acercó de una orilla fuera de su visión en la habitación, preocupándolo de inmediato, al menos hasta que notó que era Suzaku. _La persona que no quería ver con tanto ahínco por el momento._

Se encogió entre las sábanas con algo de culpa. Suzaku rodeó la cama con una mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados, Lelouch solo desvió su propia mirada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo, Lelouch?- el japonés tomó la silla que estaba extrañamente posicionada junto a su cama y lo observó con seriedad escrita por todas sus facciones. Se veía realmente insultado por haber sido dejado fuera del tema, pero su declaración también tomó por sorpresa al otro joven.

-No estoy enfermo- reclamó el Britannian tratando de levantarse para comprobarlo pero Suzaku de inmediato lo detuvo por los hombros y lo obligó a permanecer recostado. –Pero…-

-Gottwald fue muy específico Lelouch- aclaró el ojiverde reteniéndolo hasta que dejara de pelear, Lelouch finalmente cedió sin conocer el motivo, era quizás la mirada de Suzaku donde parecía tomarse en serio las palabras del otro hombre. –Yo acabo de llegar hace unas horas, al parecer desde la mañana solo te desvaneciste, Gottwald te encontró y se encargó de que te revisaran. Había estado todo el día aquí así que creí justo darle un tiempo-

El joven Britannian trató de esconder su vergüenza y enojo al respecto.

* * *

><p>Después de pasadas las veinticuatro horas de confinamiento y descanso, Lelouch tomó lo primero a su alcance para cubrirse y salir en busca de quien había iniciado esta rebelión.<p>

Encontrar a Jeremiah Gottwald desayunando de manera tranquila en el comedor no había sido una de sus opciones, pero estaba solo y eso bastaría para que el hombre lo escuchara y pintara una línea entre el deber y la obligación, ahora que tanto lo necesitaba.

-¿Por qué estás desobedeciendo mis órdenes?- reclamó Lelouch tan pronto se cerraron las puertas tras su estrepitosa entrada. El hombre ni siquiera levantó la vista de su plato para responder, pero la manera en que una de sus cejas saltó de su lugar le dio a entender al joven que lo escuchaba a la perfección.

-¿Velar por la integridad de mi príncipe va contra mis deberes?- cuestionó. Lelouch abrió la boca para protestar pero fue cortado en el acto -¿No es acaso para lo que me tiene a su lado, your highness?-

-¡Para protegerme del mundo exterior, si! ¡Por el momento no hay ninguna amenaza dentro de las paredes del palacio de la cual te tengas que preocupar!-

-Ahí se equivoca- el hombre se levantó de la mesa empujando la silla con sus piernas, haciendo que rechinara por el suelo. –Mi deber es velar por la integridad física y mental de mi cargo se encuentre donde se encuentre. Eso incluye salvarlo de sí mismo-

Si para entonces el joven emperador no se encontraba verdaderamente molesto, eso logró encender sus ánimos de una manera increíble.

Comenzó a reír de manera psicótica llevándose una mano a la frente mientras con la otra se sostenía el estómago. Pero de la nada detuvo su voz y se enderezó con una mirada tan mortal que podía darle escalofríos a cualquiera, el cambio de estado tan rápido demostraba su prevista inestabilidad emocional.

-Voy a morir, Gottwald- siseó. –Así que no te metas con lo que me queda de vida y la manera en que quiero terminarla- como era su última palabra y solo eso quería expresar, se giró para salir del comedor. Pero tan solo dio dos pasos, una mano se aferró de su muñeca y lo obligó a girarse a pesar de las protestas.

-No estás viviendo el resto de tus días, muchacho- Gottwald utilizaba su ventaja de estatura para poder mirar desde lo alto a Lelouch y dejarle claro al menos eso–Solo estás actuando como un animal herido y agonizante-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Suzaku entró al comedor con cara de dormido interrumpiendo todo. Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y Lelouch de inmediato se sacudió el agarre del otro hombre corriendo lejos de la escena y evitando preguntas.

Gottwald quizás tenía razón, pero no tenía idea del miedo que lo embargaba el no terminar de aceptar su propia muerte.

* * *

><p>Con todos organizando sus prioridades antes y después del réquiem, Lelouch debía apegarse al plan por las malas. Suzaku ya no era un problema y a pesar de que el geass estaba actuando como debería, no se arrepentía por el pequeño empujoncito que le había dado para enfrentar los siguientes días.<p>

No quería que a mitad del montaje su lado bueno apareciera y arruinara todo. Aunque habían acordado que desde que ascendiera al trono de Britannia no podían retractarse, la duda siempre estaría presente.

Pero Lelouch se encontraba temiendo algo que antes jamás había contemplado y era su posible cobardía al respecto, en especial con Gottwald presionándolo por un bienestar que no importaría dentro de unas semanas ¿Así que por qué preocuparse?

La solución volvía a definirse como una acción suicida, pero de todo lo que estaba haciendo ¿Qué parte no lo era?

Suzaku no era el único que necesitaba algo más que agallas para esto, aunque se consideraba cobarde por utilizar este recurso para cumplir su muerte cuando con Euphy lo había logrado a sangre fría. Pero segundos después meditaba y trataba de convencerse a mí mismo de que no quería fallarle a Euphy y Nunnally, por lo cual esta solo era una medida de precaución que aseguraría el triunfo del Réquiem.

Suzaku lo mataría, era una orden.

Ahora Lelouch no huiría, era una orden.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordena…- y como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiese descendido, sus manos comenzaron a sudar helado –Permanece firme ante el réquiem, pues has de morir a manos de Suzaku y solo Suzaku. Sin importar qué…- sonrió a su reflejo –Será lo mejor-

Con los pupilentes de nuevo en su lugar, retrocedió hasta que sus piernas conectaron con la cama y se dejó caer sentado en ella. Su mente haciéndose a la idea de lo que recién subía en la cadena de prioridades a la fuerza, empujando el miedo y el deseo de vivir en el olvido.

-Voy a morir- susurró para sí mismo mirando sus manos –Es un hecho-

No había segundos planes, porque se había asegurado de que saliera bien en el primer intento.

También pensaba en que si Suzaku se llegase a enterar de que lo había geasseado quizás se enojaría con él por no confiar en su palabra para cumplir lo pactado. Pero si se enteraba de que también se había asegurado de no pelear por su vida, no sabía si se reiría o se quedaría mudo ante la revelación.

_Optando por la segunda opción entonces sería su turno de enojarse._

_¿Qué creían todos ellos? ¿Qué no le asustaba morir?_

_¿Qué no le costaba tomar una vida?_

_La de su familia primero que nada. _

Después era un reflejo humano el pelear por sobrevivir a pesar de una vida llena de crímenes y de merecerlo. El miedo no se iría de su mente hasta morir y apostaba que con el geass le llegaría la resignación a ese día sabiendo que no tenía una sola esperanza.

_Fue un cálculo estrepitoso y erróneo._

* * *

><p>Lelouch caminaba al borde de la locura el resto de los días previos al réquiem donde incluso Gottwald dejó de ayudarlo. Después de la última charla que habían tenido, la relación entre ambos se había limitado a motivos de trabajo y el cierre de muchos asuntos junto con las últimas voluntades de Lelouch.<p>

Había comunicación superficial entre ambos, pero eso no evitaba que el de cabello verdoso dejara en la habitación de su emperador los suplementos que el doctor había recetado días antes. Lelouch los tomaría solo para darle esa última felicidad al hombre que después de todo no se merecía su fúnebre humor, pero que de todas maneras se convertían en una gota de agua tratando de mojar el desierto.

El cuerpo del joven emperador se encaminaba a la muerte con el paso de los días. Incluidas cuatro noches de insomnio seguidas donde su mente le recordaba que el tiempo que lo separaba del sueño eterno era corto así que no debía perder tiempo en un deseo tan mundano como dormir.

Debía tener los ojos abiertos por última vez antes de que ya no gozara de la luz del día.

Debía dejar de tratar de alimentarse con comida que sabía a papel en su boca, ya que su mente le decía que de nada serviría nutrirse si de todas formas ya se iba a morir _¿Por qué preocuparse por la energía? ¿Por qué tratar de absorber vitaminas que lo mantuvieran saludable?_

Un cuerpo que se ordenó entrar en etapa terminal.

Lelouch había sellado su muerte de una manera agonizante, larga y dolorosa. Aunque estuviera seguro de que si por algún motivo Suzaku no lo mataba, entonces moriría de cansancio y desnutrición. _Incluso su nueva etapa esquizofrénica donde creía que los pájaros fuera de su habitación lo despedían todas las mañanas _y las personas comenzaban a mirarlo ya como un fantasma. En especial Suzaku que cada día le dirigía menos y menos palabras.

El joven emperador entonces les prestaba menos y menos atención.

Pero el día del réquiem llegó y se levantó con una energía inusitada. Su cuerpo trabajando para aprovechar el último desayuno que podía tener, _exquisito para sus sentidos hambrientos. _Los rayos del sol calentando su piel de manera inmediata, la idea de que todo el horror desaparecía en un par de horas logrando _que sonriera _porque al fin todo llegaba a su fin.

Logró poner una sonrisa de agradecimiento por Gottwald.

Logró despedirse de Suzaku con una mano en su hombro antes de que cada quien tomara caminos diferentes al mismo recorrido. Suzaku con el traje de Zero y Lelouch en regalia imperial.

Pero cuando el joven emperador desapareció asistido por sus esclavos geasseados, el japonés admitió frente al servidor más leal de Lelouch una cosa.

-No quiero asesinarlo-

Entonces corrió hacia su propio transporte dejando al Britannian confundido. Tanto que no reaccionó ante la realidad hasta que la multitud gritaba el nombre de Zero al verlo aparecer en el caliente pavimento del recorrido. Ver a Suzaku corriendo entre las balas que a propósito fallaban, burlar a todo el equipo de seguridad hasta que tenía que enfrentarlo a él.

Cuando Suzaku pisó su hombro para tomar vuelo, activó el geass canceller en su mínimo diámetro. Cuidando que jamás tocara a Schneizel, pero el efecto siendo el mismo.

Suzaku Kururugi estaba por su cuenta y si le tenía suficiente cariño a su príncipe entonces no lo asesinaría.

_Pero creyó mal._

Porque en el momento en que la multitud guardó silencio aguardando lo inevitable, Gottwald sintió la presencia de un geass activo además del de Schneizel. Uno que se enfrió y obligó a su portador a mostrar una sonrisa de despedida ante su cara de incredulidad.

_No importaba qué, Lelouch siempre obtenía lo que quería._

_Y seguía siendo el muchacho más valiente que jamás hubiese conocido._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Alguien llorando? Definitivamente no estaba feliz sin mi versión del réquiem y acabo de desahogar mi trauma con dicha escena. Algunos podrán reconocer mi explicación del ZR que planteé en Australische Rebelion.<br>_**

**_Pero sí.. realmente quisiera creer que Lelouch haría todo eso por asegurar sus planes._**

**_Levante su manita quien esta de acuerdo y deje un review emotivo._**

**_any_**


End file.
